1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubular composite structures which have high strength and abrasion resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tubular structures such as pipes, hose and conduit are well known. Some of these structures are subject to heavy abrasion in use which decreases the wear life of the body. Other tubular structures lack the strength to be used in extreme conditions. In addition, it is desirable to provide tubular structures that are resistant to hostile chemicals that may flow therein.
It would be desirable to provide tubular structures which have high strength, are resistant to abrasion and are not affected by a variety of chemicals. Preferably such tubular structures should be flexible.